Colours of the Night
by ellyse the silent
Summary: Kagome, a young artist and actor, and her friends move their play group to an old theatre, not knowing that a daemon monster lurks the halls. AU, Phantom of the Opera crossover. T for: L, V, Rlater chapters
1. 1: Rising from the Sleep that Holds Me

-Colours of the Night-

by: ellyse the silent

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1:

-Rising from the Sleep that Holds Me-

Kagome ran down the streets of Japan Courts in the city of Merripen, Mestipen, stuffing her cell phone into her dark green, beaded shoulder bag. She was late for work and her boss was going to ring her neck.

Turning two corners she ended in front of a small theatre, the red and black sign read: Hushi Theatre Of The Classics. She charged through the double glass doors and right in to Gumakura Kaede, the assistant director and prop manager.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Kaede grabbed Kagome's and dragged her into a dim corner.

"I was up late working on a project and I lost track of the time." Kagome panted, pushing her damp black hair out of her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru has been waiting for you! You are half an hour late." Kaede hissed. Her short blond hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but then she didn't usually.

"I'll apologize, he will lecture me and-"

"Nakakura Kouga is here early, they are waiting for you." Kaede whispered.

"Oh crap!" Kagome slapped her forehead with her hand. She had completely forgotten that today Sesshoumaru was going to be introducing Kouga, the new actor who was going to join the theatre group.

"Yeah, you better go in," Kaede said quietly, tapping one finger on Kagome's slender arm.

Now warned Kagome crept into the small theatre's auditorium, pulling off her black jacket to reveal a long sleeved 'Erik Lives!' shirt. Her baggy jeans made a gentle swishing sound as she walked.

"Hizumi? Is that you?" Sesshoumaru barked from the centre of stage.

"Yes Hushi-san," Kagome answered, walking up the centre isle.

"You're late again." Sesshoumaru snapped. His pale blond, almost white, hair was braided down his back. He had pushed his glasses up onto of his head so they wouldn't bother his nose.

"I know and I am sorry," Kagome said, pulling her shoulder blade length hair back into a bun.

"You missed out introduction to Nakakura." Sesshoumaru continued, looking disapprovingly down at her.

Kagome didn't say anything, she had learned that it was best to let him guilt trip her and get it over with. The man Kagome assumed Nakakura had to be stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Kouga," He said smiling. He had short light brown hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt that said in black letters, 'Don't like it? Change it!' and tight black pants.

He had a nice smile but Kagome didn't like the predatory gleam in his grey-blue eye eyes.

Sango sent her a confused and questioning look but Kagome pretended not to see. Sugisaki Keiko was standing behind Samuru talking to Shippo, her normal co actor. Keiko played all the beautiful princesses and queens and Kaneko Shippo-Yuichi played her dashing lover. Moroku, Sesshoumaru's brother was nowhere in sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the brothers' office behind the stage Moroku sat staring at the phone; suddenly snatching up the phone as it started to ring. "Yes? Hello?" He asked breathlessly into it.

"Can I speak with Hushi-san?" the male voice asked.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Moroku asked.

"My name is Mazawa the current owner of the old theatre you were looking at purchasing." The man, Mazawa, answered.

"Oh?" Moroku tried to sound calm and collected.

"Yes, I finished the appraisal and the cleaning. What time would you like to come down to finalize the transaction?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inu-Yasha yawned and stretched. It was late morning and his back hurt. He had been out all night searching and stealing food for the next few days. His back hurt because he had been startled and miscalculated a jump causing him to fall. He rolled his shoulders and stood up. It was nothing, a passing inconvenience; he shouldn't be so weak.

A noise at the front of the Theatre made his ears twitch back. Who was here now?

For the past few days people had been coming and going. A painter, a metal polisher, a re-upholsterer, and all manner of cleaners; there had even been an appraiser which meant the owner was selling. Inu-Yasha didn't want anyone coming to his home. He had had free reign of the theatre for two years. Two years nice quiet years. Two years of safety and security. Two years of silence and loneliness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome sat on the roof of Hushi Theatre and watched the sun set. Crimson tinged the gold and warred with the orange yet all created a beautiful picture. In her mind she was already mixing colours to find the ones that would express this sunset.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice pierced the calm around her.

Turning Kagome smiled at her friend.

"I called you three times this morning. Where were you?" Sango asked. Her voice was worried not accusatory.

"Sleeping." Kagome evaded the question.

"You are a really light sleeper Kagome, are you sure you are alright?" Sango pressed.

"Yes, I was really tired." Kagome rubbed her hands together.

Sango smiled teasingly, "Sure it's not a guy?"

Kagome smiled back, "No it's not a guy."

Sango had been her best friend since Kagome had come to the Hushi's Theatre two years before. Sango's mother Gumakura Kaede was an American who had married into the Japanese Court of Merripen. Sango looked more like her late father than her young mother and they were often not connected in people's minds.

Kagome smiled again and pulled out her trademark energy drink. "You know I don't like guys very much," She said, unscrewing the lid.

Sango nodded and pushed a tendril of black hair over her shoulder. "Sugisaki was bad mouthing you to Hushi-san again," Sango remarked sitting down next to Kagome. Despite her rebel appearance, Sango was always polite to those above her and even mostly to those below her. She took the bottle from Kagome's hand and drank from it.

"What's new?" Kagome asked taking the bottle back.

"Tonight is going late again; I can already tell... that's not new." Sango paused and leaned her head back, "Moroku hasn't grabbed me yet today... that is new. But the biggest thing that is going to be new is..." Sango paused for dramatic effect.

"What?" Kagome smiled at her friends forced calm.

"We are going to move to a new Theatre!" Sango grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No you must be the emperor, BE the emperor! Try it again" Sesshoumaru said from the front row.

Kagome watched Shippo get more and more frustrated. First Sesshoumaru had mentioned that Kouga might be taking over some of Shippo's main roles and now he was picking at Shippo's every move.

"Silence in my hallowed court," Shippo tried again.

"But oh emperor of the five states, hear my plea and..." Sango went on with her speech.

Kagome tuned it out. Sesshoumaru had told them about the move hours ago. It was now 11:00 and night and that were still practicing. Kagome felt like she was going to die.

During a lull in the acting Sango walked over. "You look dead on your feet Kagome!"

"I feel dead." Kagome moaned, wishing she had brought another energy drink.

"Hushi-sama?" Sango walked back out onto the stage.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, "What?"

"I don't feel so well and I think Kagome needs to take me home." That was Sango trying to make life a little easier for her friends.

"Gumakura-" Sesshoumaru started but Moroku interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru we have to come early to pack for the move, the least you can do is let us sleep," His voice was laced with sarcasm but Sesshoumaru didn't notice.

"Alright but everyone has to be here by 6:30 in the morning, sharp." He turned to glare at Kagome who had come around the lush, scarlet curtain and onto the stage.

Kagome bobbed her head in submission and Sesshoumaru stalked out of the left stage door. Kikyo and Shippo exchanged glances at each other. Shippo's was amused but Kikyo's was annoyed. Moroku smiled at his ability to make Sesshoumaru the laughing stock of the theatre.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the doors. Sango smiled at Kagome, and Kagome smiled back and mouthed 'Thanks!'

Sango smiled again as she walked out the theatre door, she knew Kagome and she knew herself. She was the wild rebel and Kagome was the quiet artist with a flare for surprises. Pausing she looked into the store but her reflection in the glass caught her attention. Her hair was back and pulled up into a wild ponytail. Her ears were pierced in three spots with tiny silver glittering balls earrings that twinkled every time she moved her head. Her face was pale, and her eyes looked big, outlined with black eyeliner. Her lips were pale without any lipstick or lip-gloss. Her long legs were covered with baggy black pants with purple suspender X's hanging off it. She wore a black tank top with a screened on design Kagome had made of a purple tower in the middle of a desert of blood red sand. Over the tower was one star glowing white. Kagome had given it to her for her birthday last month and Sango loved it. Over that she had pulled a dark green button up sweater and her high black leather boots. She was a rebel, she was Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

((A/N: and my Phantom of the Opera/Inu-yasha crossover. I love this story... I used a bit different style here. Life is good!))


	2. 2: A Life that should not be Lived

-Colours of the Night-

by: ellyse the silent

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2:

-A Life that should not be Lived-

Kagome woke up at 6:oo the next morning. She had forced herself to ignore the half finished canvas when she had gotten home and gone straight to bed.

Now she glared sleepily at the cell phone on the table in the middle of the one room flat. I kept ringing, proof that it wasn't part of a dream. Pulling herself out of bed she stumbled over to it.

"Hello?" Her voice was sleep fogged.

"Kagome! Are you coming?" Sango's bubbly voice called over the line. Sango was a great morning person.

"Coming?" Kagome groaned, sagging into a chair.

"To breakfast with me and mum." Sango answered.

Kagome leaned her head on her hand, "It's Wednesday isn't it?" She asked.

"Yup, did you forget?" Sango giggled.

"Yes, I did..."

Fifteen minuets later Kagome was sitting in a booth at a Japanese restaurant called Fuji. Across from her sat Sango and Kaede.

Sango had pulled of another rebel outfit. She was wearing black fishnet stockings under a short black pleated mini skirt with silver studs. Her shirt was black with the words: 'I Bleed therefore I live.' Her jewellery was completely wild; two spiked bracelets on her left wrist and about fifty silver and black rubber bracelets on her right wrist. Her black leather boots had silver medal toes. Her hair was down but she had bright orange extensions in the bottom that hung jaggedly out of the silky black mass of natural hair.

Kaede was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a button up plaid shirt over it. No make-up again.

Kagome was wearing a t-shirt the she had made. It was blue with gold letters sown on that read; 'I'll follow my star wherever it leads.' and on the back she had sown an artistic rendering of Sagittarius and his bow.

"I'm getting my usual." Kaede said licking her lips. She loved Fuji's Age Nasu, which was fried eggplant in a special house sauce.

"I think I will try something new today," Sango mumbled, "Anyone feel like sushi?"

Kagome smiled, "No I am going to get some Miso Soup and some Chicken and Vegetable Tempura." Miso soup was made with bean curd, seaweed and vegetables in Miso broth and Tempura was lightly batter-fried chicken and vegetables.

"Tempura sounds good..." Sango mused, "So are you feeling better this morning?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"I have to go use the bathroom," with that Kaede left, walking towards the back.

Sango leaned forward, "We are worried about you Kagome. If you want to uh... come live with us we would like that. We worry about you in that flat all by yourself."

"Its fine," Kagome reached over to pat Sango's hand, "I am fine."

Sango didn't look convinced.

"What about Chicken Yahata Age?" Kagome asked.

"Good! But too expensive." Sango sighed, willing to let the former subject drop for the moment. Chicken Yahata Age was deep fried chicken rapped around crab stick and asparagus.

"Higurashi! Gumakura!" a new voice called.

Both girls turned to see Kouga coming over to their table.

"What a bit of luck," Kouga smiled.

"Hello Nakakura-san," Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice. He looked so good wearing a tight red t-shirt that outlined his great body and said 'Like me? Like my wolf-dog!' and tight jeans. She mentally berated herself for liking what she saw so much, guys were trouble.

Kagome had learned that early when her father had left her family for a different woman. Her mother had been strong, maybe a little too strong since she shut Kagome and her little brother Souta out. Souta had gotten involved in gangs and girls when he was fourteen and Kagome was eighteen. Kagome had tried to get him out but he hadn't wanted to come. Kagome had packed her bags, given him her cell phone number and told him when he was ready to come live a real life to call her. She hadn't told her mother, she doubted she really noticed.

"Can I eat with you two? Eating alone is no fun." Kouga smiled charmingly.

"Sure, my mom is here though," Sango motioned to the menu beside her.

"Oh ok, that's fine," Kouga slid in next to Kagome. "What are you having?" Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Miso Soup and Chicken and Vegetable Tempura." Kagome mumbled staring at the menu.

"Can I borrow your menu?" Kouga wasn't used to getting his advances ignored.

"Sure." Kagome handed it to him and than said, "I am going to go see what is taking Kaede so long."

After she left Kouga turned to Sango, "Does she not like me or something?"

"Its not you personally, she doesn't really trust men. Both her father and her brother betrayed her... and her mum pretty much did the same. She had a boyfriend once to... I gather, even though she won't tell us the whole story, that he was abusive and maybe ra-" Sango confided, cutting herself of at the last word. She didn't want Nakakura's vision of Kagome jaded. If Kagome liked him and trusted him enough she would tell him. "Anyway, it will take some work to win her trust... IF you are really serious that is. You hurt my friend I castrate you!" Sango glared at him a moment before smiling again. "What are you having? The Dragon Rolls here are great."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inu-Yasha hurried though the Theatre. It was just after 7:00 in the morning and the city had not come fully to life yet. Inu-Yasha liked this time of day; he liked to pretend there was someone waiting for him at the end of the tunnel. His home was at the back of the cellars. Two of the storage rooms had been hooked together and the entrance was rerouted threw the vents. Inu-Yasha could get almost anywhere in the Theatre he wanted to though the vents. The vents were great tubes that opened into smaller tubs that crisscrossed each other and spread out though the Theatre. Inu-Yasha hated having to sneak around in what had been his home for five years.

"Moroku come over here." a voice came wafting down the tube Inu-Yasha was crouched in; he froze.

"What now Sesshoumaru?" The man who must be Moroku answered, he sounded exasperated.

"I must have these halls painted, I can't abide this colour!" Sesshoumaru said peevishly.

"My god Sesshoumaru! You sound like a woman! Paint them if it means that much to you but the cast has to move in here some time today!" Moroku snapped.

"But the halls..." Sesshoumaru's voice faded down toward the front of the Theatre.

Inu-Yasha scrambled back the way he had come. He turned though two tubes towards the front of the Theatre, following the two men. Scurrying though the shortest route he made it to the large foyer, in the front of the Theatre, before them.

"There you are!" Moroku gushed to a young woman with long orange streaked black hair.

"There YOU are," the woman muttered, slapping his hands away from her body.

The older woman next to them rolled her eyes.

"Where is Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked pushing his braid over his shoulder.

"Nakakura-san started a conversation with her on the way up." The dark haired girl said.

"We are WORKING people!" Sesshoumaru snapped, stalking out the glass doors.

"Speaking of which; where are Shippo-Yuichi and Sugisaki-sama?" Moroku asked, still smiling at the dark haired girl.

"Out trying to find a way to get Sugisaki-sama's trunks in here," the girl glared at Moroku.

"Moroku-san, please would you go get Kagome for me?" the other woman asked.

Moroku smiled, "Of course Gumakura-san!" Walking out the door he yelled back, "Until later Sango-chan!"

"It's Gumakura Kaede." Inu-Yasha's voice was no more than a whisper but it carried all the emotion he felt inside at seeing his saviour again after five years.

His attention was called back to the foyer as Kaede and the other woman left by the door that led into the right actors wings.

A few seconds later a new girl walked in. Moroku stuck his head in behind her, "Your room is the fourth door on the right in the left wing, Kagome-san."

"Thank you Moroku-san," the girl... the vision that was Kagome answered.

Inu-Yasha couldn't take his eyes off her. His ears twitched forward to catch the sound of her breathing. His ears twitched forward... Inu-Yasha buried his masked face in his hands and cursed what he was again and again.

As he faded into the darkness of the ceiling of the foyer he felt his heart start to bleed again. He had felt this so many times before but never like this. It was like he knew Kagome from somewhere... that he had lost her again.

((A/N: A long time in coming but here at last! Please reveiw!))


	3. 3: Voices that Haunt My Heart

-Colours of the Night-

by: ellyse the silent

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3:

-Voices that Haunt My Heart-

Kagome walked down the hall counting room doors. Finding the fourth door on the left she knocked and when there was no answer she opened it. It was bigger than her old dressing room. Along the opposite wall were angled mirrors so she could see all of herself at once. The right wall held a counter with a lighted mirror over it and drawers and cabinets below. Along the left wall there was space for trunks or manikins to hold costumes.

Kagome went over to one of the two padded chairs and sat down. Closing her eyes, Kagome relaxed; body, mind and spirit.

"Kagome? Kagome!" a soft voice called thought the haze of sleep around her.

"What? Who?" Kagome tried to answer but no sound left her mouth.

The beautiful soft voice came back, "They want you on the stage, wake up." Something softly brushed her cheek and the voice was right in her ear, "Sesshoumaru is upset."

Kagome opened her eyes. There was no one in this room. Shivering she stood. A sharp knock at the door startled her; she crossed the room and opened the door.

Something nagged her mind... whose was the voice?

Inu-Yasha slipped out of the vent and over to Kagome. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Kagome," he paused, "Kagome!" a little more urgently this time. She stirred but didn't wake. Inu-Yasha leaned closer. "They want you in the auditorium," It wasn't a lie, Sesshoumaru was calling for her. "Wake up." He whispered gently in her ear. A strand of his midnight black hair slipped out of the hood he wore and brushed her cheek... He pulled it back away from her. "Sesshoumaru is upset," he finished. The desire to stay with her; to just stand near her was overwhelming.

She moved, her lips parted and a soft smile spread across her face. She stirred again, this time more purposely. She was waking up.

Inu-Yasha pulled back and made his way to the vent. Pulling himself up into it, he snapped it closed behind himself.

Kagome opened her beautiful eyes. She turned slowly as if to assure herself that she was alone. Inu-Yasha felt as though he was forcing his way into a very private and unreachable part of her life by watching her sleep and messing with her mind. What had happened to his hands off policy?

A sharp knock at the door startled him. A growl formed low in his throat as he caught the sent of another male. He had no business feeling this way about Kagome, he reminded himself.

Kagome crossed the room gracefully and opened the door.

Nakakura Kouga stood on the other side. "Sesshoumaru-san wants you on the stage."

Kagome shivered involuntarily; that was what the voice said. Was she going mad? Seeing the future? The voice hadn't been Nakakura's however. Kagome tried to smile at him but it wouldn't come. "Alright," her voice shook and she cleared her throat, "I am coming."

Nakakura gave her a sideways glance.

They came into the auditorium; it was a lot bigger then the other one. More people... more money... more ways to mess things up. Kagome sighed.

"Higurashi?"

"Mmm?" Kagome avoided looking into Nakakura's face.

"Are you all right? You don't look well." Nakakura was still staring at her.

Kagome finally looked at him, "I am fine, just a little tired. You know- the move and everything."

Nakakura smiled at her, "I think that's the most you have ever said to me."

Kagome felt her face heat up and looked away. Nakakura laughed.

"Higurashi!" Sesshoumaru barked from across the rows of red velvet upholstered chairs.

"Yes?" Kagome called back.

"We need some new scenery. This stage is bigger than our last one. I want..." Sesshoumaru droned on and on while Kagome took notes.

Kagome wrote what he wanted and then underneath it where it would go on the stage, the number that scenery piece would be called, and the measurements for it.

"I have the paint-able foam over there... Moroku! Come here right now!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"What now?" Moroku stuck his head around the stage right door frame. A bright red hand print marred his cheek, a sure sign that he had been groping... or trying to grope Sango.

"Where is all that paint-able foam we just bought?" Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Still outside. Nakakura, can you go get it? I am a little busy." Moroku's head disappeared backstage before Nakakura could answer.

"I guess I'll go get it then," Nakakura mumbled.

"I need some more money for paint." Kagome followed Samuru down the stairs on stage left. "The stuff you bought last time flakes when it's dry. Half the scenes were un-presentable at the end." Sesshoumaru frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Kagome hurried on, "This is your first production in this new theatre; don't you want it to be perfect? I am sure you don't want to be bogged down with worrying about the scenery flaking off." Kagome took a deep breath and waited.

Sesshoumaru twisted the end of his braid around his fingers. "You are right Higurashi-san. Will 10,000 yen be enough?"

Kagome nodded as Sesshoumaru placed the papers into her hands.

Walking out of the theatre with her dark green, beaded shoulder bag full of money, off to buy paint was Kagome's idea of a good day.

Nakakura looked up from talking to Shippou next to the moving van. "Higurashi?"

"Yes?" Kagome paused for a moment, ready to flee at any time.

"Where are you going?" Nakakura asked, moving to stand nearer. Shippou started unloading the paint-able foam.

"To get paint," Kagome said, "Bye."

"Let me come with you," Nakakura followed.

"I am a big girl; I can buy paint by myself." Kagome said, not looking back.

"But I want to come. Shippou said that Sugisaki-san is looking for me. I want to be as far away from her for as long as possible." Nakakura continued at her side.

"Fine- but you have to carry stuff." Kagome answered.

"Deal."

Inu-Yasha napped in the foyer tube, waiting for Kagome to come back. He could not shake the feeling of intense longing or the feeling that he had found what he had been looking for. But that was stupid; he would have to watch her from afar. She would be terrified of the monster that he was, he knew. He was, and always would be, a creature best left in darkness.

"Here." Kagome handed Nakakura another bottle of paint. This one was red. In the basket there was brown, gold and blue. "Now we have four pieces of scenery that have green-" she murmured, picking up a bottle of dark green. Changing her mind she picked out a smaller bottle of the same green and a smaller bottle of a lighter shade.

"Why two different shades?" Nakakura asked.

"I have too do trees out side the palace windows. I want there to be some..." Kagome searched for the right word.

"Dissimilar ones?" Nakakura asked.

Kagome nodded. Nakakura was standing behind her, far to close for her comfort. "White," she muttered, moving away from him. She got a large bottle of that, and handed it to Nakakura. "What colour is the paint-able foam?"

"Grey."

Kagome grabbed a bottle of primer and a bottle of off white. "I think that's it."

"It better be," Nakakura moaned as he looked down at the full basket.

"You are the one who volunteered to come and carry stuff," Kagome snapped. 'Just like a man!' she thought, 'Volunteers to help and then complains.' She reached for the basket but Nakakura held it out of her reach.

"I'm sorry Higurashi-san." He said.

Kagome turned and walked stiffly to the checkout counter.

"What's wrong with you? Sometimes I think you almost like me but then you get all mad and quiet. Why?" Nakakura hurried after her.

'Can't the idiot leave well enough alone? I don't want to tell him about the son of a bitch who is my father... or Naraku.' Kagome shook her head, "It's complicated. You know... personal issues. It really has nothing to do with you personally, just some stuff I have to work threw on my own." She handed the cashier his money.

"I really like you Higurashi; I wish you would let me show you." Nakakura said quietly, following her out the door.

'If he means like Naraku... I don't want anything to do with him.' Kagome turned back to face him, "I am sorry but I am not really interested right now."

"At least you didn't say never," Nakakura's smile reminded her of someone... a dream maybe. It was weirdly comforting.

"Should I have?" Kagome muttered.

Nakakura laughed.

(A/N: A long time in coming but I finally updated. Thank to the few people who have reviewed. :-) Well let's get on with it.)


End file.
